Dark Waltz
by Anni Re
Summary: A moment between Erik and Christine that he has always dreamed of...I don't own POTO or the song "Dark Waltz"


I usually don't like doing song fics but since this is a musical I made an exception Enjoy!

* * *

Dark Waltz

By Anni Re

The world was still, painted in black and white, the once definite lines of everything tangible scratched away by the paranormal. The world was his, his Opera house, his _purgatorio y paridisio, _and his world was silent, unnaturally so. But Erik didn't question it. The stillness of the hall didn't affect him. Nothing really seemed to affect him as he walked, his feet not making a sound as he walked over the long beams of wood, the seams seeming to guide him unconsciously in one definite direction. The lines lead him to a stage, the stage, his stage, no, not his stage, it was her stage; it was always her stage, the center of his world.

And there she was, in the center of his world, literal color amid back and white. She wore the dress from the aria from Hannibal. It was his favorite memory of her, other than his wild delusions of her in a wedding dress. She had diamonds in her chocolate brown hair, and her equally as brown eyes shined in the light of the dim chandelier that hung above all their heads when all the world was crying out her name for the first time. Her cream colored skin dusted with a rosy blush blended nicely with the crisp ivory of her dress. Her eyes that were staring out into the empty audience but with an expression as if thousands were there suddenly turned to face him, and only he was there. She raised her small, feminine hand and beckoned towards him.

He stepped out onto the stage, and from his foot pooled color, spreading until it finally encompassed his world at the moment she took his hand. He looked at the set that was revealed behind him and saw that it was his lair, and exact replicate from five stories beneath their feet. He looked out into the house and saw the seats packed. He started slightly at their expectant faces, but Christine put her hand on the unmasked side of his face and turned it to look into her eyes. He sighed at her touch.

Christine ran the tip of her finger over his parted lips before dropping to her hand to her side and beginning the aria. Their aria.

_We are the lucky ones_

_We shine like a thousand suns_

_When all of the color runs together_

Christine took his hand and wrapped it around her waist.

_I'll keep you company _

_In one glorious harmony_

_Won't sing with destiny forever_

She began to lead him in a dance slowly around the stage

_Dance me into the night_

_Underneath the moon shining so bright_

_Turning me into the light_

They stopped dancing and they were in the center stage again. Christine looked up at him, a small smile on her perfect face. Words suddenly seemed to flow from his mouth.

_Timed dancers whirling fast_

_I gaze through the looking glass_

_And feel just beyond my grasp is heaven_

He pulled Christine closer to his body, feeling her contours against his skin, her scent filling his nose, her eyes guiding his voice.

_Sacred geometry_

_With movement like poetry_

Christine began to sing in harmony with him.

_Visions of you and me forever_

He led the dance and Christine fully took over the song

_Dance me into the night_

_Underneath the moon shining so bright_

He swirled her with more gusto, more passion, more desperation as the lines and the color began to fade.

_Let the dark waltz begin_

_Let me wheel, let me spin_

_Let it take me again_

And then darkness took him for a second, before Erik opened his eyes from the dream. Erik trembled with exhilaration and despair as he gathered what had transpired, what was just an illusion for him. He rose from his bed and as if still in a dream he stumbled into the water in front of his lair, exactly where on the stage he would be with Christine if he were still being indulged by his dream. He turned and looked into a light that struggled to pass through the stone to the lake below. In the light he was Christine's face, smiling, waiting.

_Turning me into the light_

Erik's voice quivered as he finished the song looking desperately at her face in the light until the beam quivered and was gone from him, taken, obstructed by a force far above him. He ran his hands over his face one hand feeling soft, salt water stained skin, the other feeling the hard unemotional tooled leather. His knees gave out and the water splashed around his body as he collapsed into the shallow lake, his eyes staring at where the light once was, waiting for her to return to him.

Finis


End file.
